I hate pigs!
by melon3
Summary: Ranmas old friend had come to visit. But she hate pigs, so what happens when Pchan comes home. RyogaxOC


Well this is my first Ranma ½ fic hope you like it. I have made up some of my own characters. Be nice to them please. The original characters don't appear in this chapter but they will be in it soon so be patient. Enjoy.

Chapter one

"A pig," said a strong but croaky voice. "A pig will take your daughters heart."

A small old woman looked up for her crystal ball. Her face was heavily wrinkled like her skin had given into gravity. But her eyes were black like coal, holding wisdom burred deep within them. She fixed these eyes on the man sitting in front of her. Leaning back in her chair she put her fingers together, like she was praying, and watched his. The man was staring at the crystal ball, looking through it deep in thought.

"What do you mean by 'a pig will take her heart' that is stupid!" he said breaking the silence. "You can't mean 'pig' as in the animal. So do you man a man that looks like a pig or maybe one that acts as one or maybe…."

"No!" shouted the woman slamming her hands down on the table making the man jump back into his chair.

"A pig. A pig as in the animal. That is all I can see." She let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair closing her eyes. "This you can't change," she said as she opened her eyes looking at the man.

He sat there silent with his head down, his face in the shadows, deep in thought. Suddenly he got up.

"We will see if you can't change things," he muttered as he left the room.

The nights chill hit him as he left the old woman's house, snow fell gracefully from the sky.

"Stupid old bat," the man cursed as he put a cigarette in his mouth. Striking a match he lit it, sending a flurry of smoke into the air. He held the match, watching it slowly burn.

'A pig will take her heart.'

"Gaaa!" he shouted angrily throwing the match on the ground, which splutter and went out in the snow.

He made his way thought the village with his hand in his pockets. Stopping in front of a big house, his house, he looked up at a window. A light was on in the room, shining brightly into the cold night.

"A pig is it. Well I will lake care of that." He turned and walked away ignoring the cries of a baby, calling to a mother that will never come.

17 years later.

"So then I said 'no she's my mother-in-law." The bar man laughed at his own joke, making his whole body shake.

A smile appeared on the girls face as she put down her empty glass. "Well I better be off. Thanks for the story."

"Are you sure you want to go out?" he said, his smile replaced with a concerned smile. "It is dark. I wouldn't want a young girl like you walking around on your own. I have some spare rooms upstairs. You can have one for tonight, free of charge."

"Thanks, but I better be go," she said as she got up.

"Well ok. But call back in sometime," he said with a kind smile.

"I will. And don't worry it's a warm night," she said as she left the bar.

'I wonder what she meant by that?" thought the bar man as he went back to whipping glasses.

The girl walked down the dark street slowly. Everything was quiet, apart from a few drunks. She stopped by a dark alley way. Leaning against the wall she looked up at the stars with her black eyes, brushing a bit of her black hair out of her eyes. Her hair was tied up, held y two chopsticks and in between them was a thin, elegantly decorated pipe.

"Hey babe. Are you lost?"

The girl didn't move her eyes from the sky but she knew he was drunk. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" another man joined them

"Go away. She's mine. Isn't that right darling?" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

In a flash a strong hand had grabbed it, crushing it slowly.

"Don't touch me," her eyes flashed red. She dropped the mans hand and he retreated behind the other man, cradling his hand. The girl had turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, you can't do that bitch!" shouted the man, grabbing her arm and throwing her down on the floor. "Now you will pay for hurting my friend."

"I don't want to hurt you," she warned still sitting on the floor.

"Too bad….I want to hurt you," he said as he walked towards her grinning. His friend stayed behind him still holding his hand, nodding in excitement.

"Sorry but it seems you leave me no choice," she said as she brought her hand to the back of her head, touching the pipe.

"What the!" the men screamed.

The girl calmly walked away down the street in the moon light, the pipe gentely smoking in her mouth. Down the alley the two men lay on the floor twitching and slightly smoking.

I don't know when I can get the next chapter on because I am moving house so it depends on when I can get to a computer. I will update as soon as I can, I promise.


End file.
